


gembala, di mana gembala saya?

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Surreal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: aku mencarimu danh i l a n
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 1





	gembala, di mana gembala saya?

**Author's Note:**

> fall out boy adalah band independen. fanfiksi ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit. 
> 
> saya ga inget ini soal apa. originally published on line, 30 august 2017.

peter, peter, peter, begitulah kaugumamkan nama itu seperti orang menggigil yang hanya bisa terbata.

"berhentilah." minta orang. mereka terganggu, oh, jelas itu. melihatmu yang selalu menyendiri sambil merapalkan nama serupa mantra tentu sangat mengganggu.

kau tidak peduli, tapi.

peter, peter, peter. otakmu beku. cuma bisa ingat satu kata. mulutmu pegal tapi tak bisa berhenti menasbihkan nama kekasihmu yang semakin terasa asing.

"kau mulai gila juga," mereka takut. "orang gila yang memacari manusia waras ternyata memang akan menularkan mental sintingnya."

kupingmu tuli. peter, peter, peter...

"patrick, hentikan."

peter... p-pete...

"kau masih bisa sembuh. berhentilah. wentz toh sudah mati ini, jasad busuknya tidak bakal bangkit cuma karena kau tak henti berdoa dengan namanya. kau masih muda. masih bisa sembuh. berhentilah. jadilah normal."

mendadak, kau berhenti. kepalamu menoleh kasar kepada manusia-manusia yang tak kaukenal. matamu nyalang. di dalam sana, menyala api biru; yang dingin pula membakar, yang dahsyat berkobar tapi tak menyambar. matamu menatap marah, tajam, tetapi hilang. (hilang, hilang, hilang. hilang seperti layang-layang terbuang. ke mana fokusmu, sayang?)

"kau masih bisa normal. umurmu baru 17, kesalahanmu bisa diampuni. cukup--berhentilah."

... hi l a n g ....

"wentz sudah mati. dosanya tak bisa ia tebus bahkan dengan begini. wentz sudah mati, patrick, tapi kau. kau. kau masih bisa hidup."

BANGSAT!

kauterjang mereka tanpa aba-aba. kaukoyak. sampai mampus, sampai sisa napasnya terhapus. di antara gigimu yang kini merah, kukumu yang dialiri darah, kau menertawai dunia. menangisi nasib. mau jadi apa kau, domba kanibal tanpa gembalanya? mau jadi apa kau?

orang-orang itu pudar. menguap. seperti peter. seperti pete yang modar karena ketahuan punya domba predator, seperti pete yang meninggalkanmu untuk hidup sendiri... pete... pete yang rupawan, yang tampan, yang penuh kasih sayang... yang... yang sudah pudar jadi embun di dedaunan...

gembalamu... m a t-i?

mati.

tinggallah kau sendiri.

dengan gigi yang bertetesan darah, tangan berlumuran daging merah, menggunakan nyawa manusia sebagai zirah, kau terseok pilu pada kebebasan.

alah, alah. kebebasan. apalah kebebasan bagi domba sepertimu. kau boleh jadi pemangsa, pembunuh, boleh memakan bangkai saudaramu, tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap domba yang butuh dipandu.

namanya terasa semakin dingin di lidahmu. di benakmu. engkau meriang, flu, rindu.

peter... pete...

kaumau dipanggil tricky lagi. mau dijamah sementara pete menderukan "duhai, sayang sekali aku padamu, rickster kecil" dengan suara bergetar mirip orang demam. mau dikecupi, diciumi, dijelajahi, dipuntir dihisap diisi. mau digunakan. mau dijadikan mainan. domba kecil kesayangan peter.

peter... peterku...

di ujung gang kecil, kakimu tidak kuat lagi menahan beban derita. jatuh bersimpuh. dadamu nyeri sekali; benakmu yang tak henti meneriakkan damba pada peter memukul-mukul rusukmu, memberi ngilu nyata bagi fisik. dingin. ada genangan air dan sampah berlendir. bau. sekelilingmu begitu menjijikkan tetapi kau tak mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain peter. kekasihmu. belahan jiwamu. gembalamu. juru selamatmu.

aku... aku mau peter... butuh pete...

ya, benar. kaubutuh pete lebih dari kaubutuh oksigen. butuh. butuh dan mau. butuh dan mau yang tidak terpenuhi cuma akan membawa wabah pada akal rusakmu itu.

maka kautertawa, menemukan solusi sendiri yang bodohnya tak kausadari sejak tadi.

sembari bercucuran airmata dan menghamburkan tawa terakhir, kau menggali dadamu sendiri, mencabut jantung. menghancurkannya.

begitulah bagaimana kau berhasil membangun jembatan sendiri untuk menemui peter.

peter! peter! aku datang!

sebab domba kecil tidak boleh bodoh jika mau disayang gembalanya.


End file.
